A Bumbleby Christmas
by elusivelahmb
Summary: Yang has a special present for Blake. Shamelessly fluffy bees.


Yang smiled to herself as she watched the party wind down. It was her and Blake's third year hosting their annual Christmas party, and this one had been the greatest yet. At one end of the room, Sun was chugging down one last glass of eggnog as Neptune tried fruitlessly to pull him towards the door. On the other, Ruby was semi-drunkenly serenading a red-faced Weiss.

Blake leaned on the counter beside Yang, close enough that their arms touched. Yang turned to grin at her.

"Pretty nice party, huh Blakey?"

"I've seen better," Blake responded with a slight smirk. Yang feigned a hurt expression.

"Okay, I admit the guests leave something to be desired." She paused to wave goodbye as Neptune finally succeeded in dragging Sun out the door.

Blake snickered a little as she said her own goodbye to the pair.

"But the hosts are pretty amazing," Yang finished. "Or, at least one of them is."

Blake rolled her eyes, smacking Yang's arm.

"Hey, I was talking about you kitten," Yang said quickly.

"Sure," Blake replied, but smiled nonetheless. "Well, I must admit this place is well decorated. Good thing whoever did so didn't listen to their girlfriend about that solid gold toilet."

"That would be awesome and you know it," Yang defended. They were quiet for a second, listening to Ruby's horrid singing over the background Christmas music.

"I gotta say though, I haven't been looking at the decorations much," Yang said quietly, staring straight into Blake's eyes. Blake couldn't stop a light blush from creeping onto her cheeks. It amazed her how, after all this time, Yang could still make her heart stop with a look.

"Yeah?" Blake asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah." Yang replied, closing the distance between them with a kiss. Blake turned her body to better face Yang, tangling her hands in unruly blonde hair. Yang placed a gentle hand on Blake's waist, pulling her even closer.

"EEeewww!" Ruby's voice rang out across the room. Yang pulled back from Blake with a weary sigh before turning to face the source of the disturbance.

"Yes, Ruby? Have we offended your delicate sensibilities?" Yang asked sarcastically.

Ruby crossed her arms and pouted adorably. "C'mon Yang, I don't needa see you guys makin' out all over the place! Do I make out with Weiss in front of you? Nooooo—" Ruby was abruptly cut off as Weiss furiously shoved a hand over her mouth. Blake's eyes widened and Yang audibly gasped at the admission.

"Ruby, you absolute dolt!" Weiss screeched.

"Did.. Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry Weissy." Ruby looked on the verge of tears.

"No, don't cry Ruby," Weiss groaned in frustration. "Okay, I'll be taking her home now," she stated simply, making a break for the door with Ruby in tow. Yang quickly blocked her path.

"Sooooo, what's this I hear about you and Rubles?" She asked with a massive grin. "Don't be taking advantage of my baby sister when you take her home tonight," Yang continued with a wink. Weiss' face flushed a deep red and she stammered out assurances of her good intentions as she all but ran out of the apartment.

Yang chuckled as the door slammed behind the pair.

"You aren't worried about… All of that?" Blake asked.

"Nah," Yang replied. "It was pretty obvious they had something going on. And of all the people Ruby could be with, I think Weiss is a good choice." Blake smiled at that, stepping closer and wrapping her arms around the Yang's sturdy waist.

"That's pretty mature of you, Yang."

"Is that a surprise?" Yang questioned jokingly, putting her own arms around Blake's shoulders.

"Not really," Blake answered honestly. "You've always been more mature than people give you credit for." Yang smiled at that.

"Thanks Blake." She pulled back a little to gently kiss Blake's cheek. "Tell Weiss that wouldya? I've lost track of how many times she's called me a 'childish brute'." Blake just looked up at her affectionately, the corners of her own mouth curling up.

Suddenly, Yang jolted. "WAIT now that everyone's gone, you can open your present!" she practically shouted. Blake winced at the loud noise.

"Yang, it isn't Christmas yet.." she stated.

"I know, but I can't wait any more! And it's past midnight anyway. Pleeease," Yang made her best puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay, fine," Blake relented rather quickly. "The way you beg, it's like you're the one getting a present."

"Maybe I am," Yang said cryptically, waggling her eyebrows. Blake narrowed her eyes.

"What does tha—"

"Don't worry 'bout it, come on!" Yang cut her off, grabbing Blake's arm to pull her into the bedroom. Blake came to an abrupt stop in the doorway, staring at the massive box on the floor of the room. It came up to her waist and was fully wrapped up in red paper dotted with green Christmas trees. A massive white bow had been stuck on top, though slightly off center.

"When did you get that in here?" Blake asked in shock.

"Sun helped me move it in while Nep distracted you in the kitchen," Yang explained smugly. Blake sighed at her girlfriend's antics before stepping forward to tear off the paper.

"Ooh, cat's got claws," Yang said with a grin. Blake paused to glare at her.

"Yang."

"Sorry, sorry," she hastily apologized. "Keep unwrapping it babe," Yang said, bouncing a little in excitement. Blake smirked, seeing an opportunity to tease.

"Hm, I'm not sure if I'm going to," she said. "After all, that was pretty racist." Her cat ears twitched slightly as she spoke.

Yang's face fell.

"Blakeeeey," she reached out to rub Blake's ears but was quickly swatted away.

" _Maybe_ I'll finish opening your gift. But only if you give me extra cuddles tomorrow morning," Blake said. Yang blinked once.

"Tomorrow? But that's Christmas! We gotta wake up early to celebrate!" she protested.

"No excuses! You always get out of bed entirely too early and…" Blake trailed off.

"Aaaaand?" Yang prompted.

"And it's too cold without you, okay?"

"Awwwwww that's so cute!" Yang cooed. Blake made a noise between a scoff and a grunt. Yang chuckled as she grabbed Blake's waist to swing her around.

"You're adorable, you know that?" she said with a grin. Blake rolled her eyes but was unable to stop the smile creeping onto her face.

"Yeah, I know. So can I open this present now?"

"Of course," Yang said, still grinning as she set Blake down.

Finally, Blake was able to pull open the flaps of the massive box to reveal the interior.

It was another box.

"Yang. Please tell me you didn't do the annoying box thing." Blake's ears twitched as she spoke.

"I diiiiiid," Yang sang out, her stupid smile threatening to split her face in two. Blake glared, looking completely unamused.

"C'mon Blake, I thought you'd like it! Don't cats love sitting in boxes?" Yang asked, immediately shielding herself from the slap aimed her way.

Blake turned back to the gift, muttering angrily to herself. Yang could've sworn she heard the words "it is a nice box though."

Ten minutes later, the bedroom was a total mess. Various colors of tissue paper and wrapping paper, along with scraps of old newspaper were strewn all over the floor. Several boxes and bags formed a messy pile in one corner. In the middle of it all, Blake regarded the latest box in exasperation. Yang struggled to contain her laughter at her girlfriend's predicament.

Blake pulled a large mason jar from the box, though newspaper obscured her view of the interior. She impatiently twisted off the lid and reached inside to pull out…a smaller mason jar.

Yang burst into another fit of laughter.

"You're almost there Blakey, I promise," she said between giggles. Blake just let out a low growl as she unscrewed the lid and tossed it aside. She reached inside to retrieve a small, vaguely cubic object wrapped in a layer of tissue paper.

"Ooh, wait, I have to do this part!" Yang interrupted, snatching the object from Blake's grasp.

"Really?" Blake asked with a smirk. "You make me suffer through at least 20 layers of wrapping and I don't even get to open the actual gift?"

"Don't you sass me Belladonna," Yang replied. "It'll all be worth it, just wait. And it was kinda funny, right?"

"No."

"Just a little?"

"Nope."

"A teeny tiny bit?"

"…Maybe."

"Aha!" Yang cried out in victory, pumping her fist.

"And now, this." Yang pulled off the tissue paper with a flourish as she spoke, revealing a small box with a black, velvety exterior. Blake froze, shock replacing her amusement in a second.

"Yang…" she said quietly, almost a whisper.

Yang dropped to one knee, opening the box to reveal a silver ring studded with black gems, a large white diamond adorning the middle.

"Blake, I love you. I love everything about you. I love your smile, and your eyes, and the way you sip your tea. I love that you can love me in spite of all of my flaws. I want to always be there for you, to wake up next to you every morning for the rest of my life." Yang paused to take a breath. She looked straight up into Blake's eyes, which were shining with joyful tears.

"Blake Belladonna, will you marry me?"

Blake knelt down slowly and took Yang's face in her hands to kiss her deeply.

"I love you so much," she said, running her hands through thick blonde hair.

"So, uh, is that a—"

"Yes. Of course."

For a moment they just smiled at each other.

"Are you going to…?" Blake trailed off.

"Huh?" Yang stared at her new fiancee with a dazed grin.

"Yang, the ring."

"OH right!" Yang hastily grabbed the ring, fumbling as her shaking hands felt far too large for the task. By some miracle, she managed to get it around Blake's finger.

"Are you crying?" Blake asked, smiling softly.

"N-no, _you're_ crying," Yang said, wiping her eyes quickly.

Blake wrapped her arms around Yang's neck, pulling her into a tight embrace. Closing her eyes, Yang settled her head onto Blake's shoulder.

"I love you," Blake said again, savoring the feeling of Yang's strong arms snaking around her waist.

"I love you too, kitten."

"Don't pull that stupid layer prank ever again."

"…Noted."

 **AN: Okay, I realize it's June but I wanted holiday bees. Premise based on this tumblr post: post/133627477715/im-always-a-slut-for-a-christmas-au-i-know-we**

 **Hopefully it linked properly. This is my first fanfic so any constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
